


Fantastic Barista and Where to Find Him

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Barista Credence, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: “คาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์ยินดีต้อนรับครับ” กลิ่นกาแฟและเบเกอรี่หอมกรุ่นพาให้เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์เงยหน้ามองไปรอบร้านเพื่อซึมซับกลิ่นนั้น แต่สายตาของเขาก็ไปหยุดตรงที่ชายหนุ่มที่เคาท์เตอร์ที่กำลังยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้กับลูกค้าที่เดินเข้ามาใหม่อย่างเขา เพอร์ซิวาลหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูเมื่อรู้สึกว่ารอยยิ้มของบาริสต้าหนุ่มคนนี้มีอะไรบางอย่างที่ดึงดูดให้หยุดยืนมอง





	1. แก้วที่ 1

“คาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์ยินดีต้อนรับครับ” กลิ่นกาแฟและเบเกอรี่หอมกรุ่นพาให้เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์เงยหน้ามองไปรอบร้านเพื่อซึมซับกลิ่นนั้น แต่สายตาของเขาก็ไปหยุดตรงที่ชายหนุ่มที่เคาท์เตอร์ที่กำลังยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้กับลูกค้าที่เดินเข้ามาใหม่อย่างเขา เพอร์ซิวาลหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูเมื่อรู้สึกว่ารอยยิ้มของบาริสต้าหนุ่มคนนี้มีอะไรบางอย่างที่ดึงดูดให้หยุดยืนมองแต่เขาก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อเซราฟีน่า รูมเมทของเขาใช้ศอกกระทุ้งที่สีข้างของเขาเมื่อเธอเดินมายืนข้างๆ

“หยุดทำอะไร เดินไปหาโต๊ะสิ ทำอย่างกับโดนเมดูซ่าทำให้เป็นหินซะงั้น...โอ๊ะ” เซราฟีน่ามองไปที่เป้าสายตาของเพอร์ซิวาล เธอยิ้มมุมปากอย่างรู้ทันเพื่อนสนิทที่อยู่ด้วยกันตั้งแต่สมัยปี 1 “หรือจะโดนเมดูซ่าตรงนั้นจริงๆ...เขาเป็นเมดูซ่ารึเปล่านะ บาริสต้าคนนั้นน่ะ”

“...เพ้อเจ้อ” เพอร์ซิวาลปัดมืออย่างเคอะเขิน เขาก้าวขาตรงไปที่เคาท์เตอร์และปัดมือไล่ให้เซราฟีน่าไปนั่งที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่าง

 

“อิงลิชคอฟฟี่ลาเต้ร้อนแก้วใหญ่หนึ่งแก้ว โกโก้ร้อนแก้วใหญ่หนึ่งแก้ว...แล้วก็แอปเปิ้ลพายบนชั้นตรงนั้นหนึ่งชิ้น” เพอร์ซิวาลชี้ไปที่ชั้นวางเบเกอรี่ จริงๆ เขาก็ไม่ได้อยากจะสั่งหรอกนะ ช่วงนี้คุมหุ่นนิดหน่อยเพราะทีน่าดันทักเรื่องหุ่นของเขาที่ดูจะนิ่มขึ้นทุกวันๆ ‘แบบนี้จะเป็นมือปราบมารได้เหรอ’ หึ ทีน่าจอมเจ๋อ ถึงเขาจะปล่อยตัวแค่ไหนเขาก็ยังมั่นใจกับกล้ามท้องของตัวเองอยู่ดี เอาเป็นว่าแอปเปิ้ลพายสักชิ้นคงไม่เสียาย

“ไม่รับอะไรเพิ่มเหรอครับ คุกกี้ตรงนั้นเพิ่งอบใหม่ๆ เลยนะ” บาริสต้าหนุ่มที่มีป้ายชื่อติดอกชื่อ ‘ครีเดนซ์’ พูดขึ้น เขายิ้มหวานราวกับรู้ว่าเพอร์ซิวาลอ่อนไหวกับรอยยิ้มนั้น ให้ตายเถอะร้านนี้เสกคาถาอะไรแปลกๆ ในอากาศรึเปล่า ทำไมเขารู้สึกแบบนี้

เพอร์ซิวาลที่กำลังจะแพ้กับรอยยิ้มเรียกลูกค้าและควักกระเป๋าเสียเงินเพิ่มให้กับบาริสต้าคนนั้นหยุดชะงักเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสยงหวีดร้องที่คุ้นเคยดังมาจากโต๊ะริมหน้าต่าง เซราฟีน่ากำลังยื้อแย่งกำไลของเธอกับตัวอะไรบางอย่าง เพอร์ซิวาลหรี่ตา...อ้อ นิฟเฟลอร์ เขาหัวเราะเบาๆ กับท่าทางฮึดฮัดของรูมเมทตัวเองกับท่าทางดื้อรั้นไม่ต่างกันของนิฟเฟลอร์จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงสบถเบาๆ จากชายหลังเคาท์เตอร์

“ให้ตายเถอะ นิฟเฟลอร์ตัวอื่นไม่เป็นแบบนี้เลยนะผมสาบานได้ แต่เจ้าตัวนี้ซุกซนกว่าตัวอื่นน่ะครับ ผมรับประกันได้ว่าสัตว์ตัวอื่นๆ ในร้านน่ารัก ไม่เป็นอันตรายและได้รับการดูแลอย่างดีแน่นอนครับ เราไม่เหมือนพวกคาเฟ่ที่สักแต่เอาสัตว์เข้ามาทำร้ายแน่ๆ เจ้าของร้านที่นี่--”

เพอร์ซิวาลยกมือเป็นเชิงปรามให้ชายหนุ่มหยุดพูด เขายืนหอบแฮ่กๆ หลังจากที่พูดรัวๆ ไปเมื่อครู่ “เอ่อ...ขอโทษครับ พอดีเมื่อวานเพิ่งมีคนเข้ามาบ่นชุดใหญ่นะเลยอดไม่ได้”

“ไม่ต้องห่วง มันตลกจะตาย ดูสิ” เพอร์ซิวาลชี้ไปยังเซราฟีน่าที่พยายามคุ้ยพุงของเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์เพื่อเอากำไลออกมา

“ฮะฮะ ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่คิดแบบนั้นครับ ดูสิ ดูท่าแฟนคุณจะหัวเสียใหญ่แล้ว” 

“แฟน…?” เพอร์ซิวาลหันไปตามที่ครีเดนซ์ชี้ไปยังเซราฟีน่าที่ขมวดคิ้วและเงยหน้ามาทางทั้งสองคน “เฮ้! มาทำอะไรสักอย่างเร็วเข้า”

“งั้นผมไปทำกาแฟให้พวกคุณก่อนละกัน เดี๋ยวอุ่นพายให้ด้วยนะครับ ถ้าเสร็จแล้วเดี๋ยวเรียกนะ คุณ…?”

“เพอร์ซิวาล” เพอร์ซิวาลบอกชื่อตัวเอง ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้แก้ตัวว่าเซราฟีน่าไม่ใช่แฟนสาวของเขาชายหนุ่มก็สาวเท้าไปยังเครื่องทำกาแฟซะแล้ว เขาถอนหายใจเบาๆ จ่ายเงินให้บาริสต้า ก่อนจะเดินไปยังโต๊ะที่รูมเมทของเขานั่งอยู่

 

“เธอแม่ง ขัดขาฉันอีกแล้วว่ะ” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดพลางคว้าเจ้าตุ่นตัวน้อยที่ดิ้นไปมาให้มาทางเขาแทน เขาส่งสายตาผู้ล่าและออร่าสัตว์ตัวใหญ่ (โอเค เขาจะไม่พูดออกมาเสียงดังแน่ๆ ไม่งั้นเซราฟีน่าล้อไม่หยุดแน่ๆ) ใส่นิฟเฟลอร์ นิฟเฟลอร์หยุดชะงักมองมาที่เพอร์ซิวาล เขาควานหากำไลในกระเป๋าหน้าของมันก่อนจะยื่นให้เซราฟีน่า

“ว้าว ฉันว่านายเลิกอยากเป็นมือปราบมารแล้วลองไปสมัครนักสัตววิทยาเวทมนตร์อะไรงี้ดูดีมั้ย”

เพอร์ซิวาลยักไหล่อย่างไม่สนใจ เขาลูบนิฟเฟลอร์ที่หยุดอาลัยอาวรณ์กำไลของเซราฟีน่าแล้วมาสนใจนาฬิกาข้อมือของเขาแทน

“ว่าแต่นายหมายถึงอะไรที่ว่าฉันขัดขานาย”

“บาริสต้าคนนั้นนึกว่าเธอเป็นแฟนฉัน” เพอร์ซิวาลกลอกตา นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่มีคนแบบนั้น ตั้งแต่ที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันตั้งแต่ปี 1 จนตอนนี้จะจบมหาลัยด้วยกันทั้งคู่คนก็ยังคิดแบบนั้นอยู่ งี่เง่าชะมัด ไอ้ไอเดียที่ว่าผู้ชายไม่เป็นเพื่อนกับผู้หญิงนี่ เหลวไหลทั้งเพ อีกอย่างทั้งเขาและเซราฟีน่าก็ไม่ได้ชอบเพศตรงข้ามทั้งคู่ด้วย

“แอวะ จะอ้วก นายก็บอกไปสิว่าไม่ใช่”

“ก็ยังไม่ทันจะบอกเธอก็โวยวายหาเรื่องเจ้าตุ่นนี่น่ะสิ” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดพลางคว้าเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์แกว่งไปมา

“เอาน่า เราไม่ได้จะมาหาแฟนซะหน่อย” เซราฟีน่าพูดพลางหยิบแลปทอปขึ้นมาพิมพ์เปเปอร์ที่ต้องส่งให้อาจารย์คืนพรุ่งนี้ เขากับเซราฟีน่านัดกันมาทำงานที่คาเฟ่เมื่อเห็นว่าสองหัวย่อมดีกว่าหัวเดียว อีกอย่างมีคาเฟ่ไม่กี่แห่งที่แม้จะเป็นคาเฟ่สัตว์แต่ก็ยังมีมุมให้ทำงานเงียบๆ เพอร์ซิวาลชะเง้อไปยังมุมใช้เสียงของร้านที่มีพ่อแม่กับเด็กๆ กำลังเล่นกับลูกฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ด้วยความเอ็นดู เขาสังเกตเห็นบาริสต้าหนุ่มที่โบกมือน้อยๆ ให้เขาและชี้ไปทางแก้วและพายที่อยู่บนเคาท์เตอร์

 

เพอร์ซิวาลเดินไปที่เคาน์เตอร์พลางยิ้มให้กับบาริสต้าหนุ่ม

“มาทำงานกันเหรอครับ พวกคุณเรียนมหาลัยใช่มั้ย”

“อื้ม ปีสุดท้ายแล้ว นายล่ะ? พักปิดเทอมจากอิลเวอมอนี่หรอ” เพอร์ซิวาลถามชายหนุ่มที่เลิกคิ้ว เขาก้มลงงุดๆ อย่างเคอะเขินและหัวเราะเบาๆ

“ผมเรียนจบแล้วครับ แต่ก็จากอิลเวอมอนี่แหละเนอะ ตอนนี้คงจะเรียนอยู่ที่เดียวกับคุณแหละ ผมอยู่ปีสองฮะ ให้ผมเดาคุณคงมาสายมือปราบมารอะไรงี้ใช่มั้ย”

เพอร์ซิวาลเลิกคิ้ว ไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ได้อย่างไร แต่ชายหนุ่มก็พูดขึ้นมาก่อน “ลุคคุณให้น่ะ ที่นี่ตั้งอยู่ใกล้มหาลัยเพราะฉะนั้นเลยมีเด็กหลายเมเจอร์เข้ามาให้เดาเล่นได้สนุกเลยล่ะครับ”

“นาย...เลือกเมเจอร์รึยัง? ลุคดูเหมาะกับปรุงยานะ”

ครีเดนซ์หัวเราะร่าพลางปัดมือไปมา

“ไม่ล่ะครับ ผมเอกศิลปะน่ะ พอดีถนัดงานโนแมจกับเวทมนตร์ผสมๆ กัน พวกปรุงยาหรือปราบมารไม่ค่อยจะถนัดเท่าไหร่ วิชาบังคับตอนปี 1 ผมนี่อย่างห่วย” ครีเดนซ์ยิ้มอีกครั้ง “มือปราบมารดูเท่ดีนะครับ แฟนคุณก็มาสายเดียวกันใช่มั้ย? ลุคคล้ายๆ กันเลย”

“เอ่อ...แฟน--”

“อ๊ะ เดี๋ยวเครื่องดื่มกับขนมจะหายร้อนซะก่อน เดี๋ยวผมช่วยถือไปนะ” ครีเดนซ์พูดพลางดีดนิ้ว ถาดเครื่องดื่มและพายถูกยกขึ้นด้วยคาถาราวกับมันมีน้ำหนักเบาหวิว เพอร์ซิวาลพูดขอบคุณเบาๆ พร้อมกับเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะ

_ ให้ตายสิ จะบอกว่าโสดก็ไม่ทันได้พูดซะที _


	2. แก้วที่ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ดูท่าไม่ใช่แค่สัตว์ที่นั่นล่ะมั้งที่มหัศจรรย์”--เซราฟีน่ายักคิ้วอย่างรู้ทันเมื่อเห็นเขาตื่นแต่เช้าและพกหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งเพื่อมานั่งที่นี่

เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์มองเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ที่กำลังเคี้ยวอะไรบางอย่างตุ้ยๆ และหันหน้ามาทางเขา พุงพลุ้ยๆ ของมันยื่นออกมาเพราะเหรียญที่เพอร์ซิวาลส่งให้เมื่อตอนที่เขาเข้ามาในร้านอยู่ในกระเป๋าหน้าท้องหมดแล้ว เพอร์ซิวาลวางแก้วลาเต้ลงบนโต๊ะ นิฟเฟลอร์ตัวนั้นเขยิบใกล้แก้วเพราะไออุ่นของแก้วกาแฟและนอนมองเพอร์ซิวาลอย่างเพลิดเพลินใจ ไม่รู้ทำไมเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ตัวนี้ถึงติดใจเขานัก ทั้งที่นี่เป็นแค่ครั้งที่ 2 ที่เขามาในคาเฟ่นี้ แต่มันเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขามาคนเดียว ( _ “ดูท่าไม่ใช่แค่สัตว์ที่นั่นล่ะมั้งที่มหัศจรรย์” _ \--เซราฟีน่ายักคิ้วอย่างรู้ทันเมื่อเห็นเขาตื่นแต่เช้าและพกหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งเพื่อมานั่งที่นี่)   
  


จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็ยังไม่ได้บอกบาริสต้าคนนั้น ไม่สิ ครีเดนซ์ ว่าเขายังโสดอยู่ แต่ไปๆ มาๆ ความประหม่าก็ทำให้เขาคิดไปยกใหญ่ ถ้าบอกไปแล้วเขาไม่ได้เป็นเกย์ ถ้าเขาไม่ได้ชอบคนอายุมากกว่า ถ้าเขาไม่ได้สนใจจะหาใครตอนนี้ ถ้าเขาหัวเราะเมื่อเพอร์ซิวาลออกปากชวนเดทล่ะ…

เพอร์ซิวาลนั่งหน้าดำคร่ำเครียดอ่านหนังสือนิยายในมือไม่รู้เรื่องสักนิด เขาวนกลับมาอ่านบรรทัดเดิมซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ที่เห็นว่าเขาไม่สนใจมันก็กระโดดไปเล่นกับลูกค้าที่โต๊ะอื่น สัตว์มหัศจรรย์บางตัวทำท่าทีสนใจว่าเขากำลังอ่านอะไร มีจาร์วี่ตัวหนึ่งวิ่งพรวดพราดมาตรงเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามเขาพร้อมร้องเสียงดัง “มัวแต่ครุ่นคิดอยู่ได้ เจ้าพ่อมดจอมป๊อด!”

เพอร์ซิวาลเลิกคิ้วมองสัตว์ที่คล้ายเฟอร์เร็ตขนาดใหญ่ ถึงเขาจะรู้ว่าจาร์วี่พูดภาษามนุษย์ได้บ้างแต่ก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะรู้เรื่องที่เขากำลังคิดอยู่

“เอ่อ ขอโทษนะครับ สัตว์ที่คาเฟ่เราเฟรนด์ลี่จริงๆ นะ…” ครีเดนซ์เดินเข้ามาอุ้มจาร์วี่ออกไปจากเก้าอี้อย่างทุลักทุเล “ดูท่าคุณคงจะทำใจเชื่อผมลำบากเนอะ ครั้งที่แล้วก็แฟนคุณ--”

“ไม่ใช่แฟนฉัน” เพอร์ซิวาลรีบสวนขึ้นทันทีจนลิ้นแทบจะพันกันเมื่อเห็นว่าครีเดนซ์พูดถึงเรื่องเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน

“เอ๊ะ”

“เซราฟีน่า--ผู้หญิงเมื่อวันก่อนไม่ใช่แฟนฉัน”

“อา…” ครีเดนซ์พยักหน้าช้าๆ เขาปล่อยให้จาร์วี่ดิ้นจนหลุดมือไป “เดทครั้งที่แล้วไม่เวิร์กเหรอครับ? เพราะนิฟเฟลอร์รึเปล่า”

เพอร์ซิวาลเอียงคอและขมวดคิ้ว ดูเหมือนยังไงหมอนี่ก็จะดึงดันเชื่อให้ได้แฮะว่าเขากับเซราฟีน่าเป็นอะไรกัน

“เอ้อ ขอโทษที่ละลาบละล้วงนะครับ จริงๆ มันก็ไม่ใช่กงการอะไรของผมนี่นา” ครีเดนซ์บอกปัดอย่างเขินอาย เขายื่นวางอะไรบางอย่างไว้บนโต๊ะก่อนจะขยับตัวออกไป

“ผมฝากเจ้าหนูนี่หน่อยนะครับ เขาเป็นเด็กขี้เหงาน่ะ แต่ก็ขี้อายไม่ยอมไปหาลูกค้าเลย”

เพอร์ซิวาลยื่นมือให้โบวทรักเกิลที่ลงมาบนโต๊ะอย่างงงๆ เกาะมือเขาพลางเลื่อนมือใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ ครีเดนซ์ยิ้มอย่างพอใจแต่ก่อนที่เขาจะเดินกลับไปที่เคาน์เตอร์เพอร์ซิวาลใช้มือข้างที่ว่างคว้าแขนเสื้อของบาริสต้าหนุ่ม

“เอ่อ...เธอเข้าใจผิดแล้ว เซราฟีน่าเป็นรูมเมทฉัน ไม่ใช่เดทหรือแฟนอะไรทั้งนั้น ฉันเป็นเกย์”

เพอร์ซิวาลพูดจบก็หันกลับไปเล่นกับโบวทรักเกิลที่ตอนนี้กระโดดไปเกาะยังหน้าหนังสือที่เขาเปิดค้างไว้มากว่าสิบนาทีแล้วแต่สายตาเขาก็ยังชำเลืองมองไปที่ครีเดนซ์ที่อ้าปากน้อยๆ ก่อนจะเม้มปากเรียบ...นี่ดูเขาพรีเซนต์ตัวเองเกินไปรึเปล่านะ หมอนี่จะคิดว่าเขาพยายามจะเฟลิร์ทรึเปล่า ( _ แต่นั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่นายพยายามทำอยู่นี่ _ \--สามัญสำนึกของเพอร์ซิวาลตอบ)

“โอเคครับ” ครีเดนซ์พูดเบาๆ เขาไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้บาริสต้าหนุ่มทำสีหน้ายังไงเพราะไม่กล้าหันกลับไปมอง ถึงภายนอกเขาพยายามทำท่าไม่ยี่หระ นั่งไขว่ห้างอ่านหนังสือพลางเล่นกับโบวทรักเกิล แต่ตอนนี้ในสมองก็คิดมากไปหมดแล้ว สมแล้วล่ะที่เจ้าจาร์วี่นั่นบอกว่าเขาเป็นพ่อมดจอมป๊อด...ให้ตายเถอะ

 

เพอร์ซิวาลใช้เวลาทั้งวันอยู่ในคาเฟ่เพื่ออ่านนิยายจนจบเล่ม เขารู้สึกเหมือนได้พักแบบเต็มที่ สองสามวันมานี้เขายุ่งอยู่กับบรรดาโปรเจคต์จนแทบไม่มีเวลาให้ตัวเอง เขาวางหนังสือลงบนโต๊ะและใช้มือนวดขมับตนเอง ระหว่างที่ยกมือขึ้นเจ้าโบวทรักเกิลที่อยู่กับเขาทั้งวันก็ห้อยต่องแต่งอยู่ตรงข้อมือเขาด้วย เพอร์ซิวาลยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้กับเจ้าสัตว์ตัวเล็กที่ดูท่าจะสนิทใจกับเขาแล้ว

“คุณนี่--น่าจะเป็นนักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยานะครับ ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่สัตว์หลายๆ ตัวจากที่นี่จะเข้ามาหา” ครีเดนซ์พูดพลางวางอะไรบางอย่างไว้บนโต๊ะ เพอร์ซิวาลชะเง้อมอง นึกว่าคนข้างๆ เอาสัตว์วิเศษอะไรมาวางอีก

“บราวนี่ให้ชิมครับ เพิ่งอบเสร็จใหม่ๆ เลย” 

“ขอบคุณนะ” เพอร์ซิวาลเงยหน้ายิ้มให้ครีเดนซ์ ดูท่าทางเขาคงไม่ได้ตกใจกับการจู่โจมของเพอร์ซิวาลเมื่อครู่ล่ะมั้ง โชคดีแฮะ ดูท่าอย่างน้อยก็คงมีหวังเนอะ ( _ เจ้าพ่อมดขี้ป๊อด! _ \--จาร์วี่ในหัวเขาพูดขึ้น)

 

เพอร์ซิวาลกินบราวนี่จนหมด เขาเดินไปสั่งเพิ่มให้ตัวเองและเซราฟีน่า (ชิ้นหลังนี่เพื่อนที่หล่อนจะไม่ล้อเขามากที่เขามาจมอยู่ที่นี่ทั้งวัน) เมื่อกำลังควักเงินจ่ายกระเป๋าสายตาก็พาลไปเห็นนิฟเฟลอร์ยืนมองบราวนี่ในถุงตาเป็นประกาย

“เสียใจด้วยนะ มันไม่มีอะไรเป็นประกายในนี้หรอก” เพอร์ซิวาลชูถุงบราวนี่ให้เจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ดู ดูท่ากลิ่นบราวนี่จะเชื้อเชิญให้เจ้าตุ่นน้อยเขยิบมาเรื่อยๆ เพอร์ซิวาลหันไปหาครีเดนซ์ที่ยืนมองยิ้มๆ อยู่ข้างหลังเคาน์เตอร์

“ฮ่าๆ ดูท่าเจ้าหนูนี่จะติดคุณนะครับ”

“ติดขนมมากกว่าล่ะมั้ง” เพอร์ซิวาลหยิบเงินในกระเป๋าเพิ่มและยื่นให้ครีเดนซ์ “ฉันซื้อเพิ่มให้อีกชิ้นแล้วกัน”

“เอ่อ ไม่ต้องก็ได้ครับ เดี๋ยวผมก็ต้องให้อาหารพวกเขาอยู่แล้ว” ครีเดนซ์ส่ายหัวไม่รับเงินจากเพอร์ซิวาล แน่นอนว่าเมื่อนิฟเฟลอร์เห็นเหรียญที่ยื่นอยู่กลางอากาศมันก็กระโดดคว้าข้อมือของเขาและห้อยต่องแต่งอย่างนั้น ดูท่าสัตว์วิเศษพวกนี้จะชอบข้อมือเขาซะเหลือเกิน…

“...” เพอร์ซิวาลเงยหน้ามองครีเดนซ์และกระพริบตาปริบๆ ขอความช่วยเหลือเมื่อเห็นว่านิฟเฟลอร์พยายามดึงเหรียญไปจากมือของเขา ครีเดนซ์เห็นภาพแบบนั้นก็หัวเราะร่า

“มาครับ ผมช่วย” ครีเดนซ์เอื้อมมือไปจับลำตัวของนิฟเฟลอร์ไว้และพยายามแกะมันออกจากข้อมือของเพอร์ซิวาล นิฟเฟลอร์ส่งเสียงไม่พอใจเมื่อมันกระเด็นไปอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของบาริสต้าหนุ่มที่พยายามรัดมันไว้ (น่าอิจฉาชะมัด)

“งั้น...รับอะไรเพิ่มอีกมั้ยครับ”

“ไม่ล่ะ พอแค่นี้ก่อน ไว้ฉันจะมาใหม่” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดพลางยิ้มให้คนตรงข้าม

“เอ่อ…” เมื่อเขากำลังจะหันหลังไปที่ประตูทางออก เสียงของบาริสต้าหนุ่มก็ดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เพอร์ซิวาลหันกลับไปมองครีเดนซ์ที่ยืนกระอักกระอ่วนขณะที่อุ้มเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ไว้ด้วย

“มัวแต่ครุ่นคิดอยู่ได้ เจ้าพ่อมดขี้ป๊อด!” เสียงของจาร์วี่ดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง คราวนี้มันกระโดดโหยงเหยงมองไปที่ครีเดนซ์ เพอร์ซิวาลหัวเราะร่าเมื่อคำพูดของมันดูเข้าจังหวะกับสถานการณ์ซะเหลือเกิน แม้แต่ครีเดนซ์ที่ยืนทำสีหน้าลำบากใจก็พลอยหัวเราะไปด้วย

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า”

“อ้อ...ก็ไม่ใช่อะไรสลักสำคัญมากหรอกครับ ผมเห็นว่าคุณอุตส่าห์บอกผมทั้งๆ ที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกก็ได้ ผมก็...เป็นเหมือนคุณนะ” ครีเดนซ์พูดพลางเม้มปากเรียบ “เอ่อ ผมนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเปิดเตาทิ้งไว้ในครัว ไปก่อนนะครับ ไว้พบกับใหม่ครับ” บาริสต้าหนุ่มพูดพลางรีบก้าวเร็วๆ ไปที่ห้องครัวหลังร้าน ปล่อยให้เพอร์ซิวาลยืนครุ่นคิดว่าครีเดนซ์หมายถึงอะไร

ถ้าเขาเข้าใจไม่ผิด ‘เป็นเหมือนกัน’...เขาหมายถึงว่าเขาก็ชอบผู้ชายเหมือนกันใช่มั้ยนะ

“มัวแต่ครุ่นคิดอยู่ได้ เจ้าพ่อมดจอมป๊อด!”


	3. แก้วที่ 3

****ครีเดนซ์เปิดคาเฟ่ตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่ วันเสาร์แบบนี้นอกจากเด็กมหาลัยแถวนี้ก็ยังมีครอบครัวที่อาศัยห่างไปไม่กี่บล็อกและบรรดาคนที่ได้ยินเรื่องของคาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์มาเยี่ยมเยียน อันที่จริงมันก็ไม่มีอะไรพิเศษนักหรอก...ถ้าเขาไม่แอบคาดหวังให้ลูกค้าที่โผล่หน้ามาในวันเสาร์ที่ผ่านมาแล้วสองครั้งโผล่มาในวันนี้ด้วย อันที่จริงเขาก็ไม่ได้แอบคาดหวังอะไรมากมายหรอกนะ (ก็แค่ใช้เวลาเซทผมนานกว่าปกติ ใส่โคโลญจ์ ใส่เสื้อเชิร์ตที่ชอบที่สุด แล้วก็เช็คตัวเองในกระจกนานกว่าปกติไม่กี่นาทีเท่านั้นเอง)  
  
ถึงที่นี่จะโฆษณาว่าเป็นคาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์แต่ความตั้งใจของเจ้าของคือให้สัตว์ทุกตัวอยู่ที่นี่ตามธรรมชาติของตนเอง โซนในร้านจึงถูกจัดออกให้เหมาะกับภูมิประเทศและภูมิอากาศสำหรับสัตว์แต่ละตัวอาศัยฝีมือสถาปนิกจำเป็นของครีเดนซ์และเวทมนตร์จากนักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยาอย่างนิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ ครีเดนซ์เดินวุ่นในร้าน แม้ส่วนใหญ่แล้วเขาจะทำงานร่วมกับคนดูแลคนอื่นๆ แต่ครีเดนซ์ชอบแยกออกมาคนเดียวและเล่นกับสัตว์ที่เดินวุ่นวายกันในร้านมากกว่า

เสียงกระดิ่งที่ประตูสั่นเป็นสัญญาณบอกว่ามีลูกค้าก้าวเข้ามาในร้าน ครีเดนซ์เงยหน้ามองลูกค้าคนแรกของวัน...ผู้หญิงหน้าตาคุ้นๆ คนนั้น ใช่แล้ว เมื่อสองสัปดาห์ก่อนเธอเดินเข้ามาในร้านกับ _ เขา _ นี่นา ถึงจะรู้ว่าหล่อนเป็นแค่รูมเมทและเขาเป็นเกย์ก็เถอะ แต่ก็ยังน่าอิจฉานิดหน่อย จะเป็นอย่างไรนะ การที่เจอเขาเป็นคนแรกและคนสุดท้ายของวัน

“คาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์ยินดีต้อนรับครับ” ครีเดนซ์พูดยิ้มๆ (แบบที่เขาจะสามารถยิ้มออกมาได้) ให้กับลูกค้าคนแรก ผู้หญิงคนนั้น...รู้สึกจะชื่ออะไรฟีน่าสักอย่าง วันนี้เธอมาในบุคลิกทะมัดทะแมงและเสื้อผ้าที่ดูราวกับเพิ่งไปวิ่งจ็อคกิ้งมา ดูก็รู้ว่าเป็นพวกเอกมือปราบมารแน่ๆ เหมือนเขา...นี่เขาจะคิดถึงคนคนนั้นมากไปแล้วมั้ง

“ไง” รูมเมทของเพอร์ซิวาลทักพลางยิ้มมุมปากราวกับมีเรื่องขันอะไรในใจ ครีเดนซ์ได้แต่ตอบรับแบบเก้อเขิน ไม่รู้ว่าเธอกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ บางทีเพอร์ซิวาลอาจเล่าเรื่องที่เขาดูเสนอตัวไปหน่อยเมื่อวันเสาร์ที่แล้วแน่ๆ มีที่ไหน ให้ตายเถอะ อยู่ๆ ก็ตอบกลับเขาไปว่าเป็นเกย์เหมือนกันน่ะ เพอร์ซิวาลจะคิดว่าเขาจู่โจมเกินไปรึเปล่านะ

“ร...รับอะไรดีครับ” ครีเดนซ์พูดอย่างประหม่าเมื่อถูกคนตรงหน้าจ้องเขม็ง สายตาของเธอเหมือนเหยี่ยวที่กำลังมองดูเหยื่อของตนเอง

“ลาเต้เย็นแก้วใหญ่ แล้วก็...ม็อคค่าร้อน เอากลับทั้งคู่นะ พอดีรูมเมทฉันเป็นพวกขี้เซาน่ะ ต้องหาอะไรกลับไปให้เขาหน่อย” หญิงสาวขยิบตาให้ เมื่อครีเดนซ์ได้ยินเธอเอ่ยถึง ‘รูมเมท’ เขาก็ก้มหน้างุดๆ เขียนรายการบนแก้วกระดาษและคิดเงินทันที 

“อ้อ เอาเบเกิลกับมัฟฟินในตู้ด้วยนะ” 

“ครับๆ” ครีเดนซ์กระตือรือร้นจัดการเมนูทั้งหมดก่อนจะใส่ถุงยื่นให้ลูกค้าที่ยืนยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มล้วงกระเป๋าฮูดดี้ตัวเอง เธอยื่นมือรับถุงก่อนจะพูดบอกลาเขา “ขอบคุณนะครีเดนซ์ แล้วพบกันใหม่”

“เอ่อ...ครับ”

- - -

“ฮายยย อรุณสวัสดิ์ วันนี้เป็นวันที่ดีจังเลยนะ” เซราฟีน่าเปิดประตูอพาร์ตเมนต์ที่เธอและเพอร์ซิวาลเช่าอยู่ไม่ห่างจากแคมปัสของมหาวิทยาลัยมากนัก เธอกวาดตามองทั่วอพาร์ตเมนต์เวลาเดียวกับที่เห็นเพอร์ซิวาลกำลังสะลึมสะลือเปิดประตูห้องนอนของเขาออกมาพอดี

“ออกไปวิ่งมาเหรอ” เพอร์ซิวาลถามไปหาวไป เขาเดินมารับถุงที่เซราฟีน่ายื่นให้ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้าง “เธอไปคาเฟ่มา??”

“ช่ายแล้วว ให้ทายฉันไปเจอใคร”

เพอร์ซิวาลเอามือสองข้างปิดหน้า เขาจินตนาการว่าเพื่อนสนิทของเขาจะต้องเผาเรื่องที่เขาบ่นถึงบาริสต้าหนุ่มที่นั่นบ่อยๆ แน่ๆ เขายืนมองเซราฟิน่าที่ทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ก่อนจะหันหลังเดินไปเข้าห้องน้ำ ดูจากหน้าของรูมเมทของเขาแล้วเขาควรไปล้างหน้าเรียกสติก่อน   
  


แล้วก็มีอะไรจริงๆ...เพอร์ซิวาลยืนชะงักเมื่อเขากลับมาเห็นเซราฟีน่ากำลังยืนลูบนิฟเฟลอร์ตัวคุ้นๆ อยู่ในมือ มันกำลังพยายามดึงกำไลข้อมือของเธออย่างสนุกสนาน

“...”

“ฮายยย”

“ไม่ต้องมาฮายเลย เธอเอามันมาได้ยังไง”

“เฮ้ ฉันไม่ได้เอามานะ เจ้าหนูนี่กระโดดเข้ามาเล่นในฮู้ดดี้ของฉันตอนไหนไม่รู้” เซราฟีน่าทำท่าทางไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ เธอป้อนขนมชิ้นเล็กๆ ให้นิฟเฟลอร์กินด้วยความเอ็นดู

“ไม่ต้องเรียนคอร์สจับโกหกหรือใช้คาถาพินิจใจก็รู้ว่าเธอโกหก” เกรฟส์คว้ากาแฟบนเคาน์เตอร์ที่รูมเมทของเขาวางไว้ให้ อีกมือก็ตวัดเรียกโทรศัพท์ให้มาอยู่ในมือ ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นพ่อมดแต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเทคโนโลยีของพวกโนแมจไปไกลมากจริงๆ เขาใช้เวลาไม่กี่วินาทีเสิร์ชเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของคาเฟ่ก่อนจะกดโทร เซราฟีน่ายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างได้ชัยชนะ

เสียงต่อสัญญาณดังเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีเสียงปลายสายก็ดังขึ้น

“สวัสดีครับ คาเฟ่สัตว์มหัศจรรย์ครับ”

“เอ่อ...นั่นครีเดนซ์ใช่มั้ย” เพอร์ซิวาลพูด เขาดูดกาแฟจากหลอดด้วยความประหม่าเมื่อปลายสายยังไม่ตอบกลับมา

“ครับ นั่นใครครับ”

“ฉัน อ่า เพอร์ซิวาล ไม่รู้เธอยังจำได้มั้ย คนที่ไป--”

“อ๋อ! ครับ จำได้ครับ” เสียงปลายสายขัดขึ้นอย่างกระตือรือร้น ครีเดนซ์กระแอมเล็กน้อยราวกับอายที่ตัวเองขัดประโยคอีกฝ่าย

“เอ่อ มีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ เมื่อกี้เพื่อนของคุณแวะมาที่คาเฟ่ด้วย เธอลืมอะไรรึเปล่า”

เพอร์ซิวาลกวาดตามองไปที่รูมเมทที่กำลังดื่มมอคค่าและเล่นกับเจ้าตุ่นน้อยอย่างสบายใจ เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าเขากำลังมองพลางชูนิ้วโป้งให้ราวกับเป็นการให้กำลังใจ เพอร์ซิวาลกลอกตาก่อนจะตอบ

“ไอ้ลืมน่ะไม่ลืมหรอก ลืมสติซะมากกว่า ยัยนี่พกนิฟเฟลอร์ติดกลับมาด้วยน่ะสิ”

“เอ๊ะ??” 

“นี่ ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าเจ้านี่ตามมาเอง” เซราฟิน่าตะโกนแต่เพอร์ซิวาลไม่สนใจเธอและรอว่าครีเดนซ์จะพูดอะไร

“เอ จริงด้วยแฮะ ผมไม่ได้สังเกตเลยนึกว่าเขาไปเล่นอยู่ตรงอื่นซะอีก ถ้าอย่างงั้นรบกวนพวกคุณพาเขากลับมาได้มั้ยครับ”

“เอ่อ ถ้าเช้านี้ฉันไม่สะดวก เซราฟีน่า…” เขาเงยหน้ามองเพื่อนจอมปัญหาของเขา แต่เหมือนหล่อนจะรู้ตัวเพราะเจ้าตัวโบกมือก่อนจะลุกขึ้น วางนิฟเฟลอร์ไว้บนบ่าของเขาและเดินเข้าห้องนอนของเธอไป “โทษทีนะ พอดีฉันมีนัดกับควีนนี่แล้วก็ทีน่า” 

“เฮ้!”

“เอ่อ มีปัญหาอะไรรึเปล่าครับ”

เพอร์ซิวาลกุมขมับ “เพื่อนฉันไม่สะดวกน่ะ ฉันต้องทำงานตอนเช้านิดหน่อย ถ้าตอนบ่ายพอจะแวะเข้าไปได้ ถ้าเธอปล่อยให้เขาอยู่กับฉันสักชั่วโมงสองชั่วโมงจะเป็นอะไรมั้ย”

“ก็...ไม่เป็นอะไรหรอกครับถ้าคุณรับมือเขาไหว เจ้าหนูนี่ซนหน่อยนะครับ ถ้าไม่สะดวกจริงๆ ผมแวะไปรับเขาตอนเลิกงานก็ได้นะ”

“ไม่ต้องลำบากหรอก เดี๋ยวฉันไปหาเองก็ได้ แต่ต้องทำงานก่อนน่ะ”

“โอเคครับ ถ้ามีอะไรก็ติดต่อกลับมาได้นะครับ คุณ...เบอร์โทรศัพท์คุณเบอร์อะไรครับ เดี๋ยวผมใช้โทรศัพท์ส่งข้อความรายละเอียดดูแลนิฟเฟลอร์คร่าวๆ ให้--หรือจะอีเมลก็ได้นะถ้าคุณสะดวกมากกว่า”

“เอ่อ…” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดไม่ออกเพราะตอนนี้ในใจของเขากำลังชูกำปั้นแล้วร้องว่า เยส ฉันจะได้เบอร์โทรครีเดนซ์แล้ว

“เอ่อ คือผมคิดว่าถ้าคุณไปเสิร์ชในอินเตอร์เน็ตเอาอาจจะเจอข้อมูลที่ผิดๆ ก็ได้ เลยคิดว่าถ้ารู้จากข้อมูลจริงๆ น่าจะดีกว่า”

“ก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรนี่” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดแกมหัวเราะ

“ฮะ…”

“...” เพอร์ซิวาลกำลังจินตนาการหน้าของคนปลายสายที่คงกำลังก้มหัวหน้าแดงอยู่

“เบอร์ล่ะฮะ…”

“อ่อ เอ่อ…” เพอร์ซิวาลบอกเบอร์โทรศัพท์กับครีเดนซ์ก่อนที่จะวางสายไปเมื่อสรุปเวลาคร่าวๆ ที่เขาจะเข้าไปในคาเฟ่ได้   
  


ไม่กี่นาทีต่อมาข้อความจากโทรศัพท์ของครีเดนซ์ก็ส่งมาถึงโทรศัพท์เขา เพอร์ซิวาลกดเมมเบอร์ก่อนเป็นอันดับแรกก่อนที่จะไล่อ่านข้อความยาวเป็นพรืดเกี่ยวกับนิฟเฟลอร์

‘สวัสดีครับ นี่ครีเดนซ์จากคาเฟ่นะ :) ด้านล่างนี้เป็นรายละเอียดคร่าวๆ เกี่ยวกับเจ้าหนูนี่นะครับ ถึงเขาจะอยู่กับคุณไม่กี่ชั่วโมงแต่ผมก็ยังเป็นห่วงอยู่ดี เขาเป็นคนสำคัญของร้าน (และของผม) เลยล่ะ รบกวนถ้ามีอะไรบอกผมด้วยนะครับ’

เพอร์ซิวาลนั่งไล่อ่านข้อความ เขาเงยหน้ามองเจ้าตุ่นที่นอนอืดอย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอยู่บนหมอนของโซฟาห้องนั่งเล่น มันขยับตัวและมองมาเมื่อเห็นสายตาของเขา

“หึ เจ้าคนสำคัญ ทนอยู่กับฉันไปก่อนสองสามชั่วโมงละกัน”


	4. แก้วที่ 4

**** เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์นั่งทวนอ่านข้อความจากบาริสต้าหนุ่มตั้งแต่ชั่วโมงที่แล้ว มันเป็นข้อความยาวพรืดเกี่ยวกับเจ้าสัตว์ที่นอนอิงไออุ่นจากแล็ปท็อปของเขาอย่างไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอยู่บนโต๊ะ ข้อความเหล่านั้นเป็นข้อความทำนองว่า อย่าทิ้งเหรียญเงินหรือของส่องแสงเปล่งปลั่งไว้ต่อหน้าเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์บ้าง หรือไม่ก็อาหารว่างของนิฟเฟลอร์เป็นอะไร เพอร์ซิวาลถอนหายใจก่อนจะลงมือพิมพ์งานให้เสร็จก่อนที่จะกลับไปคาเฟ่

“เบื่อหรือเปล่าเจ้าตุ่น เดี๋ยวอีกสักพักก็ได้กลับไปแล้วน่า” เพอร์ซิวาลใช้นิ้วจี้พุงนิฟเฟลอร์ เจ้าสัตว์ตัวเล็กงอตัวดิ้นๆ ตามจังหวะมือ

“นี่นายถึงขั้นคุยกับสัตว์แล้วเหรอ....” เซราฟิน่าที่แต่งตัวเตรียมพร้อมไปตามนัดของเธอเดินออกมาจากห้องนอนของตัวเองพลางส่ายหัว “นี่ฉันปล่อยเพื่อนให้อยู่คนเดียวมากไปสินะ”

“จะไปก็รีบไปเถอะน่า เธอทำชีวิตฉันยุ่งยากไปหมด” เพอร์ซิวาลบ่นพึมพำแต่รูมเมทของเขาก็ยังได้ยินอยู่ดี

“แหม ทำเป็นพูดไป จริงๆ ในใจนายกระดี๊กระด๊าแค่ไหนที่จะได้ไปคาเฟ่นั่นอีกน่ะ ไม่ต้องใช้คาถาพินิจใจก็ยังรู้!” เซราฟิน่าแลบลิ้นให้เพื่อนสนิทของเธอก่อนจะตวัดมือเรียกผ้าพันคอที่แขวนอยู่ริมประตูมาพันรอบคอเธอ

“ฉันกินมื้อเย็นกับพวกทีน่าเลยนะ หวังว่าเจอกันอีกรอบนายจะยอมชวนบาริสต้าคนนั้นเดทซะทีนะ”

เพอร์ซิวาลจ้องประตูที่ปิดไป เขาถอนหายใจอย่างช้าๆ ก่อนจะหันกลับมาพิมพ์งานที่ต้องส่งภายในวันนี้ให้เสร็จ

“รอก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจอแล้ว”

ไม่รู้ว่านั่นเขาพูดกับเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์หรือกับตัวเอง

\- - -

ครีเดนซ์ แบร์โบนนั่งจ้องโทรศัพท์มือถืออยู่หลังเคาท์เตอร์เป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่ไม่รู้ของวันทันทีเมื่อไม่มีลูกค้า ถ้ามีคนถามเขามักจะบอกปัดไปว่าคุยธุระกับลูกค้าเรื่องเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ที่หายตัวไป แต่ถ้าให้เขาถามตัวเองล่ะก็...ก็คงรอคนที่อยู่กับนิฟเฟลอร์ตอบกลับมาล่ะมั้ง?

ให้ตายเถอะ เพอร์ซิวาลจะคิดว่าเขาเป็นพวกบ้าสัตว์มั้ยนะ ส่งข้อความยาวพรืดเกี่ยวกับนิฟเฟลอร์ไปขนาดนั้น เหมือนเนิร์ดที่ไม่ค่อยได้พูดพอถึงเวลาก็พูดไม่เบรกเลย เขาจะคิดว่าครีเดนซ์แปลกรึเปล่านะ 

“มีธุระอะไรรึเปล่าครีเดนซ์ จ้องโทรศัพท์ไม่หยุดเลย”

“เอ่อออ นิดหน่อยครับ ขอโทษนะครับ” ครีเดนซ์รีบเก็บโทรศัพท์เมื่อนิวท์เดินเข้ามาในห้อง

“ไม่เป็นไรน่า นานๆ ทีเธอทำตัววัยรุ่นบ้างก็ได้ คุยกับเพื่อนอยู่เหรอ” นิวท์ยิ้มให้กับครีเดนซ์ที่ก้มหัวงุดๆ

“อ่า…”

“แฟนเหรอ?” นิวท์หัวเราะเมื่อเห็นครีเดนซ์เม้มปากเรียบ แก้มเป็นสีชมพูระเรื่อไปถึงหู “เอาล่ะๆ ฉันไม่ล้อแล้ว อย่าลืมจ้องโทรศัพท์จนลืมลูกค้าล่ะ”   
  


ผ่านมาสองชั่วโมงแล้ว ครีเดนซ์จ้องโทรศัพท์สลับกับประตูคาเฟ่ ทำไมเขายังไม่มาอีกนะ...เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่า ข้อความล่าสุดที่เขาได้คือเมื่อชั่วโมงที่แล้ว เพอร์ซิวาลส่งกลับมาว่า ‘โอเค จะรีบทำงานแล้วไปนะ’ ก่อนจะหายไปเลย ครีเดนซ์ไม่กล้าส่งข้อความไปรบกวนเขาเผื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำงานอยู่ กลัวว่าจะดูเป็นการตื้อไปด้วย...แต่ก็ส่งไปบอกว่าเป็นห่วงนิฟเฟลอร์ก็ได้นี่นา!

ครีเดนซ์เปิดแอพพลิเคชั่นข้อความในโทรศัพท์มือถือก่อนจะค่อยๆ กดข้อความแต่ละตัว

‘เฮ้ เกิดอะไรขึ้นรึเปล่าฮะ นิฟเฟลอร์โอเครึเปล่า’

ไม่ถึงห้านาทีโทรศัพท์ของครีเดนซ์ก็สั่นขึ้น เขาคว้ามาอ่านอย่างรวดเร็ว

‘โทษที ฉันมีปัญหากับงานนิดหน่อย นิฟเฟลอร์โอเคดี’

ข้อความต่อมาเป็นรูปภาพนิฟเฟลอร์กำลังนั่งพุงพลุ้ยมีสร้อยเงินยื่นออกมาจากกระเป๋าหน้าท้องของมัน

‘555 คุณอย่าสปอยล์เจ้าหนูนี่สิ ขอให้งานสำเร็จด้วยดีนะครับ :) ผมรออยู่ที่ร้านนะ กะผมเลิกตอนหกโมงเย็น ’

\- - - 

_ ‘555 คุณอย่าสปอยล์เจ้าหนูนี่สิ ขอให้งานสำเร็จด้วยดีนะครับ :) ผมรออยู่ที่ร้านนะ กะผมเลิกตอนหกโมงเย็น’ _

...ถึงจะรู้ว่าครีเดนซ์รอนิฟเฟลอร์มากกว่าเขา แต่เพอร์ซิวาลก็อดดีใจน้อยๆ ไม่ได้ กับข้อความบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ เขาทวนอ่านมันซ้ำๆ ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าต้องพิมพ์งานส่ง

เขาใช้เวลาพิมพ์ไปสักพักจนเสร็จ เขาเงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้านอกหน้าต่างที่ใกล้มืด เขาใช้เวลาทั้งวันในการพิมพ์งานใหม่เนื่องจาก TA ส่งเมลกลับมาบอกว่าโครงงานที่ส่งก่อนหน้ามีปัญหา...ในวันเดียวกับที่เขาต้องส่งงาน!! เจ้า TA นั่น...ถ้าจบคลาสเทอมนี้เมื่อไหร่เขาจะแอบเสกคาถาผูกขาใส่ให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด แต่เอาเถอะ อีกไม่นาน...แค่เขาใช้เวลาปรินท์เปเปอร์ไม่กี่นาทีและใช้คาถาหายตัวไปส่งงานที่มหาลัยแป็บเดียวก็จะไปคาเฟ่ได้แล้ว เหลือแค่กดปุ่มพิมพ์เท่านั้น…

แต่…

‘การพิมพ์ผิดพลาด’

_ วอทเดอะ... _ เพอร์ซิวาลกดปุ่มเดิมรัวๆ จนเมาส์ที่เลื่อนอยู่แทบจะหักคามือ เขากดอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลนพลางสบถไปมา นิฟเฟลอร์ที่นอนสบายอยู่เงยหน้ามามองอย่างอยากรู้อยากเห็น

“ไม่น่าา รอก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจอแล้ว” นิฟเฟลอร์ส่ายหัวก่อนจะกลับไปนอนต่อ

เพอร์ซิวาลแทบจะโยนแลปทอปออกนอกหน้าต่างอพาร์ตเมนท์ เขาคว้าโทรศัพท์มือถือและกดโทรหารูมเมทอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ฮัลโหล มีอะ--”

“เซราฟิน่า!! ปรินท์เตอร์ที่ห้องเสีย!! ช่วยด้วย!! ฉันต้องรีบเอานิฟเฟลอร์ไปคืนตามนัดแต่ต้องไปส่งเปเปอร์ก่อน แต่เจ้าปรินท์เตอร์บ้านี่--”

“เพอร์ซิวาล…”

“ฟังฉันก่อน มันขึ้นที่หน้าจอว่า ‘การพิมพ์ผิดพลาด’ หมายความว่าไง ฉันปรินท์มาเป็นร้อยเป็นพันครั้งยังไม่เคยเป็นอะไรเลย ทำไมขอโนแมจถึงได้ไรมาตรฐานแบบนี้”

“เพอร์ซี่…”

“ฉันต้องโทรไปสาปพนักงานโนแมจคนไหนมันถึงจะกลับมาใช้ได้ ไม่สิ ฉันต้องหาที่ปรินท์ใหม่ก่อน ถามควีนนี่ให้หน่อยว่า--”

“เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์!! เจ้าทึ่ม! เลิกแพนิกได้แล้ว! นายเป็นพ่อมดนะโว้ย” เสียงเซราฟิน่า ควีนนี่และทีน่าดังมาจากปลายสายทำให้เพอร์ซิวาลชะงักไปชั่วขณะ

“เอ่อ…”

“ฉันเปิดสปีกเกอร์น่ะ อีกอย่าง ฉันจะพูดอีกรอบก่อนจะวางหู ช้าๆ ชัดๆ นะ...เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ นายเป็นพ่อมด”

เซราฟิน่าวางสายไป ทิ้งให้เพอร์ซิวาลยืนอึ้งมองจอโทรศัพท์เร็วๆ

“ยัยนี่นี่...หาปัญหามาให้ยังไม่ช่วยหาทางแก้อีก มาพูดอะไรงงๆ ฉันก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าฉันเป็นพ่อมด…. _ โอ้ _ ”

ใช่แล้ว  _ โอ้… _ เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์หยิบไม้กายสิทธิ์ในกระเป๋ากางเกงก่อนจะเล็งไปที่ปรินท์เตอร์เจ้าปัญหาบนโต๊ะ

“รีแพโร่” 

  
\- - -

“แฮ่ก...ขอโทษนะครีเดนซ์ พอดีงานที่ทำมันมีปัญหานิดหน่อยน่ะ ขอโทษที่พานิฟเฟลอร์มาคืนช้านะ แต่ฉันดูแลเจ้านี่ตามที่เธอบอกเลยนะ อาหารที่บอกไว้ในข้อความก็--” เพอร์ซิวาลวิ่งพรวดพราดเข้ามาในร้านพร้อมกับนิฟเฟลอร์ในมือหลังจากที่เขาเห็นเงาของครีเดนซ์ผ่านกระจกนอกร้าน

ครีเดนซ์ยืนถือกระเป๋าราวกับเขากำลังจะเดินออกจากประตูร้าน ผ้ากันเปื้อนพนักงานที่เขาใส่ประจำถูกถอดเก็บไว้ในห้องพนักงานหลังร้าน ครีเดนซ์ถอดใจและเตรียมออกจากร้าน เขาเพิ่งกำชับกับพนักงานกะต่อไปว่าให้รอเพอร์ซิวาลเวลาเดียวกับที่คนที่ถูกพูดถึงเดินเข้ามาในร้าน

“เอ่อ เธอกำลังจะกลับแล้วเหรอ”

“ครับ โทษทีนะฮะ คุณคงวุ่นวายน่าดู ผมน่าจะดูเจ้าหนูนี่ให้ดีกว่านั้นแท้ๆ…”

“นั่นมันความผิดของฉันเอง...ไม่สิ ทางเทคนิคแล้วมันเป็นความผิดของรูมเมทฉัน”

“เธอคงไม่ได้ตั้งใจน่ะฮะ”

เพอร์ซิวาลกลอกตาเบาๆ “สาบานได้ว่าเธอน่ะจงใจชัดๆ เป็นเพราะหล่อนรู้ว่าฉันตั้งใจจะขอนายเดท--อ๊ะ” เพอร์ซิวาลยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองแทบไม่ทันเมื่อเขาหลุดปากพูดสิ่งที่ตัวเองคิดไป

“เดท?”

“เดท?” ครีเดนซ์ทวนคำราวกับไม่เข้าใจภาษาที่คนตรงหน้าพูด เพอร์ซิวาลขมวดคิ้ว ครีเดนซ์รีบส่ายหัว “เอ่อ ผมไม่ได้จะปฏิเสธนะครับ แต่เดท? คุณ? กับผม?”

“มันแปลกเหรอ”

“ไม่ๆๆ ไม่เลยครับ ผมแค่...เอ่อ ก็คุณเป็นคุณ แล้วผมเป็นผมแบบนี้--”

“ก็ดีแล้วนี่”

  
ครีเดนซ์หัวเราะ “นี่มันน่าแปลกใจชะมัด ผมคิดว่าผมเป็นคนเดียวที่คิดไปซะอีก” เขายกมือทั้งสองข้างลูบแก้มตัวเองเบาๆ “ผมไม่คิดว่า...คนแบบคุณจะต้องมากังวลเรื่องอะไรแบบนี้ด้วย”

“เรื่อง?” เพอร์ซิวาลยกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างงุนงง

“ยังต้องให้ผมพูดอีกเหรอ...ก็คุณน่ะ…” ครีเดนซ์พูดพลางมองเพอร์ซิวาลหัวจรดเท้าและวนมือไปมา “ไม่รู้สิ...คนแบบคุณ แบบนี้...ใครต่อใครก็คงเข้ามาหาคุณตลอดอยู่แล้ว ไม่เห็นต้องมากังวลเรื่องออกปากชวนใครเดทก่อนเลย”

เพอร์ซิวาลยักไหล่

“แต่ใครต่อใครนั่นไม่ใช่เธอนี่”

ครีเดนซ์เม้มปากเรียบ เขานึกสภาพตัวเองตอนนี้คงตลกน่าดู ป่านนี้หูคงแดงไปหมดแล้ว เขาเงยหน้ามองเพอร์ซิวาลที่มองเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดี (และดูเขาจะประหม่านิดหน่อย)

จาร์วี่ตัวเดิมกับเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้ววิ่งพรวดพราดมาพลางร้องเสียงดัง “มัวแต่ครุ่นคิดอยู่ได้ เจ้าพ่อมดจอมป๊อด!”

ครีเดนซ์และเพอร์ซิวาลหัวเราะพร้อมกันอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ 

“ถูกจังหวะจริงๆ นะเจ้าจาร์วี่ตัวนี้”

“ฮ่าฮ่า เขาก็พูดได้อยู่ไม่กี่อย่างแหละ--แต่ก็ไม่ครุ่นคิดแล้วครับ เดทก็เดท”

“งั้นมื้อเย็นนี้เลยละกัน เธอว่างใช่มั้ย? ฉันรออยู่หน้าร้านนะ” เพอร์ซิวาลพูดพลางอุ้มนิฟเฟลอร์ที่พยายามแกะนาฬิกาข้อมือของเขาคืนให้กับครีเดนซ์ เจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ดิ้นไม่พอใจเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยอมกลับเข้าหามือครีเดนซ์โดยดี ครีเดนซ์พานิฟเฟลอร์กลับไปยังที่ที่มันควรอยู่ก่อนจะเดินออกไปหาคู่เดทของเขาที่หน้าร้านอย่างเก้อเขินและเก้ๆ กังๆ

  
ถ้าความเก้ๆ กังๆ นั่นจะค่อยๆ หายไปในบทสนทนาระหว่างอาหารเย็น ตอนที่เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์เล่าเรื่องที่เขายืนแพนิกจนลืมเสกคาถาซ่อมปรินท์เตอร์ของโนแมจอยู่ในอพาร์ตเมนต์และครีเดนซ์เล่าเรื่องที่เขาเงยหน้ามองประตูร้านทุกๆ สิบนาทีล่ะก็...นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่เขาสองคนรู้เท่านั้นก็พอแล้วล่ะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วววว ขอบคุณที่อ่านจนจบนะคะ เจอกันใหม่เรื่องหน้าเด้อ เลาจะยังคงพายเรือต่อไป 555  
> twitter: @spac3bar7end3r


End file.
